Ogre Vs. Kotal Kahn
Ogre Vs. Kotal Kahn is Episode 20 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. It is a battle between Ogre from the Tekken series and Kotal Kahn from the Mortal Kombat series. Description Two powerful fighting game villains get in a fight! In just 60 seconds, a victor will emerge! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Ogre is standing in the grounds of an ancient temple. Kotal Kahn appears and approaches him. Ogre turns around. "I shall absorb your blood and become immortal!" Kotal said. The two enter a battle stance and prepare for battle. THE FISTS DO THE TALKING! FIGHT! Kotal punched Ogre several times and ended with a straight to the stomach that knocked ogre back a bit. Kotal dashed forward and attempted to punch him again but Ogre blocked the attack, following up with a combo of punches. Ogre hit Kotal with a backhand punch and them performed a downward punch that slammed Kotal into the ground. Kotal rolled behind Ogre and got to his feet. He took the opputernity to attack ogre with some hard punches and and kick that sent Ogre flying back. Ogre got up and ran at Kotal, who prepared for another attack. As Ogre got close, Kotal threw a hook to the face, but Ogre dodged this by ducking. As Ogre stood up, he performed a downward kick that caused Kotal to bounce off the ground. As Kotal was in midair, Ogre jumped up and landed a series of midair kicks on Kotal before performing a kick that slammed Kotal into the ground. Kotal pushed himself back up just as Kotal landed and the two dashed at each other and punched at the same time, clashing fists. They then both jumped back. Ogre moved forward but Kotal quickly punched him several times. He then performed an uppercut, sending Ogre into the air and allowing him to grab his feet and slam him into the ground behind him. Kotal was about to punch Ogre on the ground but Ogre jumped up, performed a somersault and knocked Kotal down with his feet. Ogre then picked Kotal up of the ground and threw him away. Kotal got to his feet and got out his sword. He dashed towards Ogre and began slashing him a handful of times. He hit Ogre with a hard slash that sent him upwards and then jumped up performed a downward slash, sending him flying back to the ground. He then tried finishing Ogre off by smashing him with his sword, but Ogre rolled backwards, dodging the attack. After that, he jumped up, grabbed Kotal and performed a bear hug. He then grabbed Kotal by the face and slammed him into the ground hard. K.O.! Ogre threw Kotal's unconscious body away and walked out of sight. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... OGRE! (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees